Bed
by Raina94
Summary: Permasalahan Furihata Kouki tentang kasur dan tidur bersama. AkaFuri here


Bed

By:

Raina94

Cast:

Akashi Seijuuro

Furihata Kouki

Rate:

T+

Summary:

Permasalahan Furihata Kouki tentang kasur dan tidur bersama.

Warning:

Miss Typo mengandung BL

Disclamer:

semua Cast milik Fujimaki sensei

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Akashi Seijuurou melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen nya, mata merahnya menatap pemuda bersurai coklat yang tersenyum hangat dan manis di hadapannya.

"Okaeri Sei" ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut.

Furihata Kouki nama pemuda bersurai coklat nan manis tersebut, seseorang yang sangat di cintai oleh Akashi, jika di ingat-ingat ini sudah 3 bulan dia dan Kouki tinggal bersama. Tapi entah kenapa Akashi merasa jika sikap Kouki sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Akashi merasa ada hal yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Kouki, kadang Akashi merasa gemas dengan Kouki yang tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan bukankah dia adalah kekasihnya. Akashi hanya bisa menunggu dirinya yakin kalau Kouki akan mengatakan kepadanya.

"Sei apa kau sudah makan? biar aku siapkan makan jika belum"

"Tidak usah Kouki, aku sudah makan tadi dengan klien" ucap Akashi yang mengusap pelan surai coklat Kouki, dan melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

Mata coklat itu menatap kepergian Akashi dengan teduh dan dirinya yang menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Akashi melakukan perenggangan pada tubuhnya, merebahkan di kasur kesayangannya dia merasa benar-benar capek hari ini.

Cklek

Mata yang mulai tertutup itu kembali terbuka melihat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kouki yang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya memeluk bantal.

"S-Sei boleh aku tidur dengan mu?" Tanya Kouki gugup.

"Masuklah Kouki" ucap Akashi, Kouki melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah ranjang Akashi.

"Tidurlah" perintah Akashi menepuk sebelah kirinya yang kosong. Kouki menaruh bantal yang di bawa nya, membaringkan dirinya di ranjang ukuran Queen size milik Akashi.

Akashi berdiri melangkah kearah lemari, membukanya dan mengambil futon untuk dirinya tidur.

"S-Sei, bisa kah kita tidur sekasur dengan ku?" tanya Kouki yang menghentikan kegiatan Akashi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Kouki?"

"Aku dengar dari teman-teman ku jika sudah tinggal bersama pasti akan tidur di kasur yang sama..." Akashi masih terdiam menunggu perkataan lain yang

keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Kita kan sudah tinggal bersama tapi kau tetap tidak mau tidur sekasur dengan ku, dan lihat kau malah ingin mengelar futon, apa kau tidak ingin bersama ku lagi Sei" ucap Kouki tanpa menatap kearah Akashi.

"Kau ini, bukan maksud ku seperti itu Kouki, kau tahu ranjang ku hanya berukuran kecil jika kau tidur sekasur dengan ku kau akan merasa tidak nyaman dan sempit aku tidak ingin kau merasa kan itu dan membuat mu kurang tidur"

"T-tapi..." tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya Kouki membaringkan tubuhnya kembali, menarik selimut untk menutupi tubuhnya.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, menaruh kembali futon kedalam lemari kakinya melangkah kearah Kouki yang sudah menidurkan kembali tubuhnya. Akashi sendiri ikut membaringkan tubuhnya kembali keranjang, menatap punggung kecil di hadapannya.

Akashi membawa tangannya memeluk tubuh ramping Kouki. Kouki sendiri tersentak dengan tangan Akashi yang memeluk dirinya, suka Kouki sangat suka ketika Akashi memeluknya rasanya begitu nyaman.

"Kouki tolong pahami situasi ku, kau adalah orang yang polos dan juga manis jadi mana mungkin aku melepaskan mu dengan mudah" bisik Akashi.

Greb

Kouki berbalik dan memeluk Akashi dengan erat, menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Akashi. Akashi sendiri merasa kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Kouki, tapi dengan cepat pula Akashi balas memeluk tubuh ramping Kouki tangan nya yang lain mengusap lembut surai coklat Kouki.

"Sempit pun tidak masalah"

"He? Nani?" tanya Akashi bingung, melonggarkan pelukannya mata merahnya menatap wajah Kouki yang merona manis.

"Sempit pun tidak masalah, dengan begitu aku bisa tidur sambil memeluk mu dengan erat Sei"

Chu~

Akashi mengecup mesra kening Kouki, tersenyum menatap wajah Kouki yang bertambah merona, tangannya mengusap lembut kedua pipi Kouki.

Lagi mereka mengeratkan pelukan nya, Akashi merasakan nafas Kouki yang mulai teratur menandakan kalau Kouki sudah tertidur.

"Aku rasa aku harus membeli kasur yang lebih besar, atau biarkan saja seperti ini, Ya Tuhan jika seperti ini aku semakin tidak tahan dan semakin mencintai nya" lirih Akashi yang terus memeluk Kouki, seraya menutup matanya menyusul Kouki ke alam mimpi.

FIN

Minna Raina kembali dari peradaban *zling* Raina bawa fanfic AkaFuri hahah *ketawa bahagia*

Yah walau kembali dengan fanfic yang berbeda tapi tidak apa Raina harap kalian menikmati fanfic Raina.

Minna RnR yo~

*Bow bareng AkaFuri*


End file.
